As oversized consumer electronic devices advance and assume increasingly thinner profiles, one way to reinforce these thin profile large devices is to use high strength materials that can provide robust structural support to the device without adding considerable bulk or weight. Parts made from high strength materials can require difficult and time-consuming operations to form and finish. For example, high strength metals can be formed and shaped by applying a number of subtractive machining operations to a block or extrusion of high strength material. Unfortunately, automated machining assemblies large enough to accommodate the aforementioned large components tend to be extremely expensive. Furthermore, while applying a machining operation to a larger part with a smaller machining assembly is possible, the smaller machining assembly is not configured to continue an automated machining operation outside of a working area of that smaller machining assembly. For this reason, automated machining assemblies having working areas smaller than a size of the oversized component have not been well suited for use with the oversized component.